Unfaithful
by LumCheng
Summary: Mello x Matt No smexing in chapter 1, but graphic violence and yeah... Matt gets abused by Mello...


**Title**: Unfaithful  
**Author**: LumCheng  
**Part**: 1/2  
**Fandom**: Death Note  
**Pairing**: Mello/Matt  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings**: matt!abuse, yaoi, violence, serious, drama, anger, OOC(?!), language  
**Challenge**: #1 Untreu  
**Note**:_Okay, this is crack. Again. But nothing funny. This is evil crack. lol - does such a thing exist? Anyway... the report of this Matt!abuse doujinshi didn't get out of my head, so I had to write this, when the challenge came on thursday ..._  
**Translators**: Shunya & LilyChouChou  
**Beta**: by flagfish!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"What the heck is wrong with you!?"

Annoyed, Matt rubbed his chapped bottom lip with the back of his hand.  
Just a minute ago he was sitting on the sofa, killing some fiends with Dante, when Mello came rushing home, fuming with anger, and pulled him up to punch him.

"You're asking what's wrong with me?!" Mello shouted back, hands clenching into fists in rage, "I should be the one asking you that!"

"...the hell? Maybe if you were so kind as to let me know what all this is about?!" Matt yelled back, automatically cowering in case his friend tried hitting him again. He leaned back against the armrest uncertainly and waited.

"Maybe you should ask Stacy," Mello deadpanned, laughing humorlessly, "Pff. And all this time you told me you went to LAN parties or meeting up with your buddies for gaming. Not cool, Matt... not cool..."

The younger boy swallowed quietly. How did Mello find out? He only met up with Stacy twice and somehow they ended up in bed together, but he hadn't told anyone. Why should he? It was nothing meaningful, and, besides, it's not like Mello didn't do exactly the same thing—so what the hell was the problem?

"Okay..." he said carefully, taking a few steps backward, "lying is bad. Anything else?"

Fuming with anger, the blonde came closer.

"...Anything else?!" he hissed, "You bastard! Why are you screwing that bitch?!"

"Why shouldn't I? You should talk! You're the one who hops into bed with just about everyone. Why should I hold back?"

"That's different! I'm not doing it for my own personal amusement!" the older boy screamed furiously, "You think I enjoy getting with those guys? It's for work! A favor among colleagues, just for business. You think I like it?!"

Matt felt himself getting more and more pissed off. Did Mello have any idea how messed up that sounded? Incredible. The anger grew within him like a heavy lump and made it harder and harder for him to breathe. This was ridiculously unfair, and now Matt felt an incredible desire to hurt him—if not physically, then with words.

"Oh, by all means," he replied, "I'm sure you could have just sent them the most expensive whores instead. Ever looked in the mirror, scar face? Who'd screw you voluntarily?"

For a few moments, the light blue eyes widened, and then Mello's face went blank. Matt swallowed slowly; maybe he shouldn't have said that.  
Mello tightened his shoulders and relaxed his hands, letting them hang loosely at his sides.

"Is that what you think?" he asked coldly, fighting to suppress his anger and disappointment.

Matt didn't' answer. He readied himself for a possible attack, because now Mello would definitely try hitting him again. While the older boy had quite the talent for words, Matt knew that first and foremost he'd settle affairs with fists.  
This time was no different, but Mello didn't do it quite the way Matt expected.

Before he knew it, the game controller came at him out of nowhere.  
He felt his head pulled aside, and then, within moments, there was pain flowing through his cheekbone; before he could fully straighten himself, the plastic thing hit him again, this time harder than before.

Mello stood not three feet before him, the cable dangling from his hand as he raised his arm to strike again.

"Aah... Jesus... Jesus Christ, Mello...!" Matt gasped, stunned as he was crouching away, hands shielding his face protectively. Mello pulled them aside ruthlessly and proceeded to hit him again.  
Matt had lost count of how many times the controller hit his head, scratching and bruising the skin of his cheeks, chin and forehead.

"Try saying something like that to me ever again!" Mello hissed, trembling with rage, "I work all day for the both of us while you do what? Sit in front of the TV all day and waste time with games? Fuck you, dude! Oh, and that dumb bitch, Stacy? You will never see her again, do you understand me?!"

Matt could feel himself tremble as the breath issued forth from his mouth, his whole body rigid and aching, and he ran his tongue over the blood that ran from his chapped lower lip.

"Do you?!" The blonde hissed one last time before striking him again with the hard plastic.

Matt fell straight to the floor, coughing hoarsely. He glared up at Mello, murmuring, "Fuck you...!" as he began crawling away.  
What in the hell has gotten into Mello? He's never treated him this way before. Something must have gone very, very wrong.

Then came the kick to his side, and, cringing in pain, Matt gazed up at Mello with tears in his eyes, coiling up in an attempt to reach the aching point with his hands—but he was stopped again when the pointed tip of Mello's boot came hard at his gut.

"Bastard!" Mello hissed, towering above him, and then he reached to yank him upward by the back of his shirt, ripped off his goggles and threw them in one of the corners carelessly.  
Then he punched him again—with his bare hand.

"Answer me! Say you'll never see her again!"

Matt glared up in defiance, gritting his teeth as his hands clawed at Mello's hand in an attempt to free himself. The tears and blood ran together down the beaten skin of his face, dripping in a warm, red liquid as he struggled to place his feet stably on the floor, to no avail.

"Damn it, Mello..." he wheezed quietly.

"You make me sick!" the other shouted, dropping him down to the floor.

Matt tried kicking him and getting away, but this only seemed to piss him off more – Mello grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, then yanked hard at his hair and struck his head against the floor.

Matt groaned weakly, trying to defend himself against the other boy and only wishing he would stop. His forehead felt wet and pulsing with pain—just like the rest of his face and his stomach. He whined quietly as he huddled in a small, battered heap and closed his eyes desperately. He wished only that he would wake up soon and find that this was all just a horrible dream, but the intense pain running cruelly through him was an ever-present, vivid reminder that this was all very real, and that Mello really did go crazy and wouldn't stop tormenting him.

His entire body quivered as he felt himself throw up what little he had eaten that day, and he felt worse than he ever had before in his life.

He lay there on the floor in his own blood and vomit, crying and shaking half-naked and waiting only for the next blow. He had lost track of how long he lay there or how much Mello hit him after that, and knew only that, when it ended, he felt completely faint and only half-alive.

The last thing he saw before at last he closed his eyes were the tears running down Mello's face as he knelt beside him.

_**-tbc-**_

_Yeah, I know... Mello would never do such a thing, but... fidgets I always wanted to write some kind of fight-scene! gnack  
Feedback is appreciated; 2nd part is in progress._


End file.
